


A Reality of Dreams

by shitboxsingalong



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Observations, Ronan's POV, Sleepy Cuddles, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitboxsingalong/pseuds/shitboxsingalong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CUDDLING! PYNCH! SOMEONE SEND ME THIS IRL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reality of Dreams

A cloud of warm air escapes Adam's mouth and rests on your neck. Parrish, you remind yourself. Parrish. You smile to to the world because they cannot see. It's dark in the room at Monmouth and he's asleep, so it's safe let smile twist your face.

Making use of your arm strength, you pull this undernourished, dusty blond closer. Not too close. Just close enough. He'll come closer on his own. And he does.

Subconsciously, his face finds your neck, and he curls into the cavity of your chest. In an effort to restrain yourself from shouting profanities, which would wake him and the other sleeping residents of Monmouth, you bury your own face in his luscious, golden mess of hair.

Your fingers drift up and down his bare back, making swirls and tracing patterns on his spine. You're careful with his exhausted form. You can't wake him up now. In a few hours, he'll leave for his shitty job at that shitty factory and you won't have him.

It kills you.

Why can't he accept help? This shouldn't have to come to an end. He wants to do it his own way, and you can live with it. You have to.

Still holding onto his fragile body, still wearing a smile, you begin to drift asleep yourself. This is rare and it is because of his presence. As much as you wish this could last forever, and as much as you want to soak in every second and memorize everything, every way your bodies come together, you need this. You both need this.

Normally, you do not get very much sleep. You realize that there will be other nights - nights with cuddling, being content in sleeping in each other's arms and nights with a bit more action.

You kiss the top of his head. You think of how lucky you are. You think of how much you worship him, and you think of how he adores you.

The stupid smile still plastered on your lips, happier with the thoughts that now are swirling in your brain, you finally let your eyes shut. There will be no nightmares tonight. No evil dream creatures. Possibly no dreams at all. Because you, Ronan Lynch, are already in a dream. One that also happens to be reality. ✨

**Author's Note:**

> please someone-cuddle with me! I beg of thee! this was my excuse to write about my personal dream(s). visit me on tumblr the time waster - quadratumstercoresingalong.tumblr.com
> 
> peace. we out.


End file.
